Numerous bed enclosures have been provided in prior art. Many of these bed enclosures are used in health care facilities for patients suffer from mental or physical conditions which require that they be restricted to their beds for their own and others' safety. One disadvantage of these bed enclosures is that body restraints are often employed to achieve the desired immobilization objective. Another disadvantage of these bed enclosures includes physical discomfort, physiological discomfort, and an inability to employ such restraint due to the type of infirmity experienced by the patient. Attempts have been made by the prior art to overcome certain of the aforementioned disadvantages by developing enclosure-type structures for hospital beds. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,087,806 to Miller; 2,343,581 to Reeves; 3,505,989 to Truhan and 3,763,507 to Propst all are illustrative of such prior art. While these patents may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.